Johnnie Walker Eyes
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Eu não consigo acreditar em como você me olhou com seus olhos de Johnnie Walker. D18.
1. I Johnnie

**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence. Graças a Kami-sama, os personagens agradecem.

Estou tão musical esses dias... ¬¬'

D18, yaoi, love-love (?) porque eu gosto e foda-se.

* * *

**Johnnie Walker Eyes**

"Eu te esperei o dia todo."

Hibari apertou os olhos, acendendo a luz do quarto do hotel. Ele iria resmungar e, já apertando as tonfas em suas mãos, jogar aquele loiro italiano para longe de si.

Mas Dino não pulou nele. Dino não agarrou seu pescoço, seus braços, seu rosto. Dino sequer se moveu da cadeira. Dino não o chamou de "Kyouya" com a voz melosa e cheia de saudade. Dino só o olhava, aquele azul trôpego brincando em sua órbita ocular.

"Você está bêbado."

"Foi a melhor companhia que eu achei para hoje!"

Dino levantou a garrafa de whisky, erguendo os braços e falando alto seu nome "Esse é o Johnnie, Johnnie, Hibari Kyouya". Mas ainda assim, Dino não estava rindo.

E isso sim, estava perturbando o japonês.

"Não vou ficar aqui com você nesse estado lastimável, Bronco."

Ele olhou firme o loiro, esperando. Esperando as frases melosas, o apelo emocional, o amor incondicional. Nada veio.

Hibari sabia que devia virar as costas e sair, triunfante... mas continuou esperando. Alguma força o impedia de girar os pés; alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela brincadeira de Dino estava indo longe demais.

"Deixa a chave do hotel na recepção, por favor."

Hibari não era um homem de discussões, mas a voz de Dino era apenas um ruído fundo em sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia entender.

"Você não parece tão bêbado assim... devo te surrar até a morte ou você vai me dar uma explicação?"

Aquela foi a primeira risada de Dino naquela noite. Surrada, cansada, tropeçando na garganta.

Hibari detestou ouvi-la, mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele quarto.

Dino tomou um gole da garrafa, respirou fundo e mirou a bebida que escorreu entre os dedos. E disse, de uma golada só:

"Eu desisto."

Quando Dino levantou os olhos mareados de álcool, Hibari não precisou ouvir pela segunda vez.

E se ele não fosse o mais feroz Guardião Vongola, poderia até dizer que a rapidez ao bater a porta era de alguém que estava fugindo, como um herbívoro assustado.

* * *

I can't belive what you said to me  
last night when we were alone  
you threw your hands up  
baby you gave up, you gave up

.

_eu não consigo acreditar no que você me disse_

_ontem à noite, quando estávamos sozinhos_

_você jogou as mãos para o alto_

_baby você desistiu, você desistiu_

_..._

I can't believe how you looked at me  
with your Johnnie Walker eyes  
he's gonna get you and after he's through  
there's gonna be no love left to rye

_eu não consigo acreditar em como você me olhou_

_com seus olhos de Johnnie Walker_

_ele vai te envolver e depois de passar por você_

_não vai haver mais amor para se plantar_

:: Speechless : Lady Gaga (tradução livre)

* * *

Drabble? O.o

WTF? TK. 26.11.10


	2. II Ressaca

**II. Ressaca**

Dino passou a mão no rosto pela vigésima vez, se olhando no espelho.

_Merda._

O que mais podia pensar? Nem para ser daqueles maravilhosos bêbados que esquecem tudo que fizeram no dia anterior... Não. Dino era um bêbado chato, que ficava _sério_ quando bebia demais e depois ainda tinha a audácia de se lembrar de tudo que fizera.

_Aspirina. Aspirina, aspirina... Merda, merda, merda._

O pote caiu de suas mãos trêmulas, quebrando no chão e espalhando centenas de pequenas pílulas brancas. Dino respirou fundo, se agachou e, obviamente, sendo Dino que era, ao pegar o remédio conseguiu deslizar o pé sobre o tapete, caindo desajeitadamente no chão.

Ali ficou, põe a pílula sobre a língua e a engoliu.

_Kyouya._

Claro que já estava arrependido. Por mais que tivesse _planejado _aquilo. Levou um mês para tomar coragem e decidir que devia _desistir_ do irritadiço japonês. E levou mais _dois meses _até se dar conta que não conseguia fazer isso. Mas bastou uma noite e uma garrafa de whisky para seu plano sair dos trilhos da sua cabeça e saltar como um trem desgovernado na realidade.

_ Não foi justo... jogar tudo fora._

Ele não sabia se tinha sido injusto simplesmente dar adeus ao moreno sem dar melhores explicações, ou se na verdade, sentia-se injusto consigo mesmo.

Dino sorriu e a cabeça latejou mais forte. Era sempre daquele jeito, não era? Ele sempre acabava cedendo e voltava para Kyouya, como um cachorrinho abanando o rabo. E o pior, ele queria fazer isso! Fechou os olhos, sentindo a boca seca e amarga.

Felizmente, dessa vez, não tinha volta. Ele realmente tinha acabado com tudo... como tinha planejado. E nunca conseguido. Ainda assim, não estava satisfeito. Alguma coisa faltava, precisava explicar as coisas direito, dizer porque estava indo embora. Mesmo que aquela nuvem de indiferença não se importasse, _ele _se importava.

Ia doer, mas... Dino respirou fundo, colocando outra aspirina debaixo da língua. Bom, depois ele se afogaria em mais uma garrafa ou duas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Que bom que você veio, Dino-san."

Kusakabe abriu a porta do templo onde Hibari havia se instalado há alguns meses, a rosto visivelmente consternado.

"Fui até a escola, mas me disseram que ele não foi lá hoje..."

"Hibari-san não saiu do quarto o dia todo. Eu estou preocupado, porque ele me pediu para buscar... ele nunca pediu esse tipo de coisa antes!"

"O que ele comeu?"

"Até agora nada, Dino-san."

Romário pigarreou, sorrindo. Dino não tomava jeito, mesmo. Ele não estava ali para dar um basta na sua situação com o Guardião Vongola da Nuvem? O que ele tinha que saber o que ele comeu ou deixou de comer. Mas o fiel escudeiro da família Cavallone sabia que aquela era uma estratégia fadada ao fracasso.

A questão era: qual dos dois perceberia isso primeiro?

"Kusakabe, vamos esperar do lado de fora."

"Ah, sim."

Dino piscou duas vezes, com força, finamente percebendo que o corrido havia terminado e estava de cara com a porta do quarto de Hibari. Havia estado poucas vezes ali, mas todas absolutamente memoráveis. Sua cabeça latejou novamente, reclamando o descanso merecido que não teve.

O loiro havia passado a tarde toda em busca do moreno para "acertar as contas de uma vez e ir embora para a Itália em paz". Romário acenou para seu chefe, um sorriso leve nos lábios, dizendo que o aguardaria bem ali, do lado de fora.

"Kyouya?"

Bateu a porta com o nó dos dedos, sem resposta. Uma segunda vez, e nada. Verificou que a porta estava destrancada, e engolindo em seco, a abriu, se esgueirando para dentro.

O par de tonfas voando em direção ao seu rosto não vieram, e por isso Dino demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos e abaixar os braços. Percebeu que a luz do quarto estava apagada, e buscou o interruptor. Alguma coisa estava errada...

"Kyouya?"

Chutou-se mentalmente. Ele não devia mais chamá-lo assim!

"Ah... _Bronco."_

Dino deu um passo para trás, mais que surpreso. Atordoado.

Aquele olhar _era _do Hibari Kyouya? Entreabertos, parados, _vívidos_. Estendido na cadeira como se nela brincasse de gangorra. A mão deslizando sobre a mesa... e um copo.

E um copo.

"Hibari..." – Dino preparou a voz, tomando o tom mais neutro e maduro possível. Difícil. – "O que você está fazendo?"

Hibari fechou os olhos, em um suspiro lento.

_Kyouya... suspira?_

"Que putice você acha que eu estou fazendo, seu cavalo idiota?"

_E xinga igual ao Gokudera-kun quando fica bêbado._

_ Que combinação exótica._

Cavallone respirou fundo, dando alguns passos na direção do moreno. Seus planos foram todos por água abaixo. Seria inútil conversar com Hibari naquele estado. Agora tinha o _dever _de cuidar daquele porre – que, até onde sabia, devia ser o primeiro do Guardião da Nuvem – e deixar que seu pupilo se restabelecesse.

Chegou até a mesa, virando a garrafa. Whisky. Velho Johnnie.

"Ok, você já bebeu bastante..."

Quase meia garrafa, sozinho, provavelmente.

Onde ele queria chegar com aquilo? Hibari não dizia que beber era para os fracos? Que somente herbívoros se utilizavam de álcool para fazer o que tinham vontade de verdade?

_Nem sempre é a nossa vontade_, Dino pensou, lembrando da noite passada. Era mesmo sua vontade ter passado dos limites?

Será que não podia ter um limite... talvez maior, para suportar aquela nuvem intempestiva?

"Não."

"Hibari, por favor, não seja criança..."

"Não."

"Você vai passar mal. Você não está acostumado..."

"Não."

Hibari tomou outro gole, farto. Nitidamente, de birra. Dino segurou a garrafa com uma das mãos, e o japonês a segurou com a outra. Franziu o cenho, espantado com as atitudes do sempre sério Kyouya. Ele estava agindo com um adolescente e aquilo já estava ficando ridículo!

"Hibari, chega! Larga agora esse copo ou..."

"Eu ainda não entendi, Cavallone."

O som das duas pedras de gelo bateram contra o vidro do copo clicou dentro da cabeça de Dino. Ele não precisava perguntar o quê Hibari não tinha entendido.

Nem ele entendia.

"Eu estou tentando entender... Então não me atrapalhe, ou vou te morder até a morte."

Dino se viu segurando o ar nos pulmões, atônito. Era a primeira vez que Kyouya se colocava no seu lugar. Ou será que a era a primeira vez que ele via isso, de verdade? Não importava, não mesmo.

O chefe dos Cavallone puxou a poltrona do canto para mais próximo da mesa, abriu a garrafa e deixou que o líquido descesse entre as pedras de gelo. Elas tilintaram mais uma vez, e Dino se serviu no mesmo copo.

"Quando você entender, poderia me explicar, Kyouya?"

Hibari aceitou o copo estendido pelo bronco, bebendo sem muito jeito.

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

* * *

isso porque hoje acordei FLUFY.

¬¬ ahan.

last cap soon.


	3. III Keep Walking

**III. Keep walking**

.

Não era o maior fã do sol, nunca foi. Mas naquela manhã, definitivamente, o Guardião da Nuvem achou aquela luz amarela no seu quarto simplesmente infernal.

Ouviu o barulho de água vindo no seu banheiro. Alguém estava tomando banho... Grunhiu alguma coisa sentindo, se encolhendo nas cobertas. Sempre soube que amnésia pós álcool era um mito, mas bem que podia ser um mito verdadeiro. Ajudaria muito naquela manhã, em que Hibari realmente desejou ser uma nuvem e que pudesse simplesmente desaparecer debaixo daquele sol.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se levemente atordoado. Fechou os olhos, fazendo uma análise geral. Nada de dor de cabeça, nem garganta ou estômago muito diferentes do normal.

_Hum, sou melhor nisso que o Cavallone._

É claro que seu balanço positivo _não tinha nada a ver _com os cuidados que Dino passara a noite toda tendo com ele. Absolutamente.

O Bronco. Ele havia chegado no final da tarde, quando Hibari já começa se sentir meio zonzo. Mas ainda lembrava da discussão que tiveram... Por que diabos Dino o tratava sempre como criança? Ele sabia se cuidar. E se aquele cavalo maldito podia beber até cair e falar aquelas... _coisas_... ele também podia.

_Falei demais. É melhor lembrar de nunca mais beber na frente de ninguém.. _

Hibari tinha um plano lógico, e totalmente irracional. Não havia entendido as atitudes do italiano. Dino sempre o entendia, não era? Dino o havia aceitado como ele era, não tinha? Como ele podia... como ele _desistia_, assim, simplesmente?

O Guardião da Nuvem, em seus áureos vinte anos, nunca tinha tomado um porre. Achou que era culpa do whisky tudo aquilo que Dino havia dito. Hibari pensou nisso. Por horas e horas. E finalmente _achou_, às quatro da tarde, mais de quinze horas sem o Bronco dar qualquer notícia, que ele entenderia se estivesse no lugar do cavalo selvagem.

Então pediu a Kusakabe uma garrafa, igual ao do Bronco. Bebeu até Dino chegar. E continuou a beber, depois. Beberam juntos por mais alguns minutos em silêncio. E não demorou até que Hibari se sentisse realmente mal.

Afinal, era sua primeira vez com uma bebida mais forte.

De repente, se lembrou da mão de Dino segurando seu peito. Não era nada romântico, uma vez que Cavallone estava tentando afastá-lo da mesa. Hibari detestaria sujar aquela mesa.

_Aquele idiota sabe até isso._

A seqüência foi clichê, como era esperado: mais vômito, um banho frio, Dino o colocando em roupas limpas. O loiro pediu alguma comida à Kusakabe, uma sopa, mas que Kyouya só comeu depois de muito esforço do italiano.

Lembrava agora, que tudo que ele queria era dormir. E Dino segurava seu rosto, lhe dando a sopa goela abaixo. Depois café, alguma pílula, seus travesseiros macios, o sono. O bendito sono.

Hibari abriu os olhos com força, notando que o barulho do chuveiro havia parado. Não era um herbívoro covarde, e não ia se esconder para sempre debaixo daquele edredom. Mas não fez menção alguma de se mover de onde estava, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Dino na porta do banheiro.

"Do jeito que você enxuga os cabelos molha todo o quarto."

"Ah, me desculpe por isso!"

Dino sorriu, colocando a toalha molhada na beira da cama – o que irritava profundamente o japonês – e sentou ao seu lado. Aquele olhar vazio de algumas horas atrás havia desaparecido por completo, deixando aquele Cavallone sorridente e preocupado no lugar de sempre.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Kyouya?"

No lugar de quem cuidava de uma nuvem muito, muito carregada.

"Não."

Que zunia quando devia dar lugar ao pouquinho mais de sol, por mais difícil que fosse.

"É melhor você comer alguma coisa, eu sempre acordo com muita fome quando..."

"Você nunca vai parar com isso?"

Que olhava com raiva, ao invés de dizer "eu te amo".

"Kyouya, eu..."

"Eu _sei_ que você... que _eu cansei você_. Eu não sou idiota, Dino... mas... o que é que eu faço com isso?"

Que ao contrário de toda nuvem, simplesmente não sabe passar.

Não daquele céu loiro e tão desajeitado.

"Então, não me canse mais. Tente também um pouco, Kyouya." O italiano recostou sua cabeça sobre a sua, respirando fundo. "Eu não estou cansado _de você_, e eu nunca vou estar. Eu só estou cansado de tentar sozinho."

"Eu não sei fazer isso."

"Continue tentando."

"Da última vez que eu tentei agradar você, Cavallone, paramos no meio de um hotel na beira da estrada em algum lugar da Rússia... no meio do gelo e do nada. E você me fez questão de lembrar o quanto odeia o frio."

"Continue tentando, Kyouya."

"Você ficou doente por duas semanas depois, seu cavalo."

"Mas eu continuei tentando."

"Eu... não vou naquelas festas idiotas que você gosta."

"Bom, isso você não pode me culpar por tentar sempre!"

"Estou falando sério! Quando você cansar de novo eu..."

"Você vai estar na minha frente, tentando."

Dino sorriu um daqueles sorrisos largos e ensolarados, fazendo Hibari resmungar novamente. A batida na porta anunciava que Kusakabe e Romário já haviam providenciado um café da manhã. Estava com fome mesmo, decidiu se levantar e vestiu o roupão sobre o pijama.

Enquanto o italiano saía do quarto para conversar com os dois subordinados, Hibari olhou para a mesa do quarto. A garrafa vazia, o copo com gelo transformado em água. Ele pensou, que talvez fosse tempo de colocar um segundo copo no quarto.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

uma insônia pela metade e dois caps num strike só. ahn... ok.

have fun, RR, go go. XD

**T.K. 21/12/2010  
**


End file.
